Bad Blood
by Kowaba
Summary: Ichigo never got to experience the fun and joy of a family reunion, but now he finally gets to as Kukaku and Ganju come knocking on his door! When he first met the fiery fireworks maker, they got off on the wrong foot. Maybe spending a weekend with her will clear the air and they can finally act like a proper family?
1. Day 1

Kukaku

**_A/N:_****Back with more Bleach! And Kukaku is the star to boot! I have been working on this for a very long time, since like 2018, but I have finally made the first chapter of what I hope to be a three-part story! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer:_****I do not own Bleach or anything relating to the series.**

**_Warnings:_****OOC, Grammar and Spelling Errors, and Lemons**

"What's poppin' guys?**" – Regular Speech**

'_I can do this!__**'**_** – Regular Thought**

"**WRYYYY!" – Attack**

"**_Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m._****" – Setting**

* * *

**_World of the Living_**

Ichigo was not in a good mood.

He may yell when he wished to release anger or even sometimes lash out on a person who was just asking for it. However, when he was having to bear witness to such needless and annoying violence, it made his blood boil.

There he sat on his couch with his two sisters, Yuzu and Karin, as they looked down on their living room floor at the "touching" family reunion.

Isshin, their father, was currently locked in a viscous headlock by a woman with just one arm while her brother held the older man's legs. The doctor thrashed and thrashed, trying to escape the restrictive hold but the one-armed woman held strong.

"Apologize, Uncle Isshin!" Kukaku Shiba growled out as she choked her uncle, holding him close to her enormous chest that could have swallowed his head whole and drowned him in the vast sea of tit.

Fortunately for Ichigo and his sisters, the woman was garbed in clothes from their world as opposed to the scandalous red robe she wore back in the Soul Society. For his sisters' sake, they did not need to catch a glimpse of Kukaku's grand rack bouncing out into the open. Kisuke was smart when designing her gigai and clothed the soulless body in a thick black sweater that would surely imprison all her enormous, milky glory. Though she had a white skirt on, they could not see what lied beneath due to her position, which Ichigo appreciated greatly, for the sake of his sisters of course.

Instead of viewing the shaking and jiggling globes of luscious boob flesh, the most scandalous view of Kukaku's body came from her powerful, meaty thighs that resided on either side of Isshin as she sat on his back.

"N-NEVER!" Isshin grunted out, refusing to submit. In truth, he probably desired to apologize to his niece for "abandoning" the family, but his defiant will to not give in was too great. He'd rather look like a completely selfish asshole than submit to a chokehold! "I… AM… A… MAN! I WILL… ENDURE!" Isshin tried to fuel his own ego and give himself a second wind to try and break free.

The youngest Kurosaki swiftly removed herself from her seat on the couch and kneeled beside her father. "Dad, please give in! Your face is turning purple!" Yuzu pleaded.

Her pleading fell on deaf ears as Isshin continued to struggle.

"This is ridiculous, Uncle! She won't stop until you apologize!" Ganju said. The sole male Shiba left also felt abandoned by his uncle, but that didn't mean he was willing to choke him out just to get a simple apology! He was just doing what his big sister said as to not get strangled himself. "Good grief! If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your kids!"

Ichigo shook his head. "That won't make him give up." The Substitute Shinigami told his once bitter rival. He knew better than most that his dad was extremely durable, almost borderline masochism. If something was going to keep him from passing out in his own home by his own family, it would have to be Ichigo stepping in.

Fortunately for Isshin's health, Ichigo was growing more and more agitated with each passing second. Just who did these souls think they were? Coming into his home and putting his father in a headlock like they owned the place! Even worse, they were making his sisters worry!

The orange-haired teen grit his teeth, balled his fists, and stood up. With Kukaku busy focusing on his dad, Ichigo loomed over her with murderous intent. "Get off of him, Kukaku, or I will make you." He said, glaring daggers down at her.

For a brief moment, Kukaku was caught off guard by his boldness and her hold on Isshin went slack, relieving the supposed middle-aged man of his heavy burden.

"Finally!" Isshin grinned. "My determination has saved me! Now it is time for my spectacular reversal in which I- OW!"

Kukaku slammed his head down with her sole hand before standing up to meet Ichigo's burning gaze. Despite being a few inches shorter, her standing at 5'6 with him just centimeters away from a full 6" at 5'11, he still felt incredibly intimidated. Her aura just screamed predatory and he was looking like a tasty meal.

"What did you just say?" Kukaku questioned, moving in closer and invading his personal space. Soon he felt two titanic, heavy orbs press into his chest and his head shot up, glancing anywhere except below him. He would not dare to look down and see that it was indeed her hefty breasts that probed into him.

He tried to form a sentence of rebuttal in his head, but his thoughts were jumbled. His face was heating up, as well as turning red. "I-I-I s-said-" He sputtered out, even more embarrassed then before. In front of everyone in the room, he was losing his cool.

Kukaku sneered and turned her head to the side, pushing her right ear closer to his mouth. "What was that, _boy_? I couldn't hear you." She leaned in even closer, further pressing her giant knockers into the young man's body. "Look me in the eye when I speak to you."

Ichigo's lips tightened and his head worked slowly to do as she said. He remembered years ago when they first met, she said: "if he didn't like the way she ran her house, he could leave." Now would be a great time for him to throw that back in her face, all he needed to do was look down and say that to her face like a man.

'_I just gotta look down… that's all I have to do._' Ichigo reminded himself in his head. '_I will look her in the eyes and tell her that she… oh fuck…_'

When Ichigo was craning his head down, his vision went a little further south than intended and he was no gazing at Kukaku's sweater clothed melons bulging underneath the thick fabric. Even despite the thick top, her boobs looked as delectable and juicy as ever.

"I… I sa…" His mouth wasn't working. His brain was on the verge of overheating and his face displayed that. The brilliant red blush expanded from his neck all the way to the crown of his head.

With blurry vision and a solid will to not pass out from blood loss, Ichigo managed to somehow pull his eyes up to at least see her face, even if he was at the end of his wits. And to his utter disbelief and gut-wrenching agony, Kukaku was looking at him with the fiercest of grins.

Her devilish features were twisted with sick joy and fascination as she watched the poor fool embarrass himself in front of this audience. '_Seems like the poor boy isn't as macho as he thinks._' Kukaku thought to herself.

Despite all the great feats Kukaku has heard that he accomplished, even he could fall to a woman's charms. All it took to take down the great Ichigo Kurosaki was a fat rack and you'd have him bumbling like an idiot and not even realize the bulge that was pressing into her leg.

Kukaku opened her mouth and bared her Cheshire grin, a smile that made his spin tingle in the worst of ways. Her lips moved to utter a sentence and as the tension in the room reached its peak, she was interrupted by the whistling sound of a teapot going off in the kitchen.

Yuzu immediately bolted up out of her seat and dashed into the kitchen. "Tea is ready everyone!" She called out, immediately dispelling the thick air of the room. Like a snap of the fingers, everyone was set to ease at the mention of tea.

Ganju soon stood up and even helped his uncle back up after Kukaku stepped aside, breaking her staring contest with the teen for a while.

"Are you alright, Uncle?" Ganju asked his long lost relative, even patting him on the back to ensure that their relationship was not beyond repair.

The older man nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just not used to such a challenge! I usually wipe the floor with Ichigo!" He finished the statement off with boisterous laughter. "Now, how about we settle down for some tea and discuss where to go from here?" He suggested.

"Anything is better than watching a wrestling match on the floor." Karin said, her attitude somewhere between Ichigo's agitation and Yuzu's worry.

Isshin once again laughed and placed his hands on both his nephew and his daughter. "Ah Karin, you are so right. What kind of host would I be if I incapacitated my own family?" He joked.

Ganju gave him a sideways look. "But Uncle, Kukaku had you-"

"Say Ganju, what's your favorite tea? Mine is mint!" Isshin quickly changed the subject as they continued towards the table.

However, while the majority of the Kurosaki-Shiba family moved into the other room, Kukaku and Ichigo remained, still as stones. Their dispositions were complete opposites, Ichigo was embarrassed and flustered while Kukaku was entertained and confident.

"What's the matter boy? Did you lose all that bravado because of me?" Kukaku teased with a snarky grin.

Ichigo took a few steps back. "N-No! I'm just catching my breath!" The Substitute Soul Reaper exclaimed, shouting out a complete and utter lie which they both knew.

Kukaku placed her arm underneath her ample bust and pushed them up. "Did these take your breath away? I think they did because you can't stop staring at them." She noted.

His head snapped into the opposite direction and his fists balled even tighter. "I-I'm not looking at your breasts goddammit!" He told her.

Chuckling to herself, Kukaku began to walk away into the other room to join her newly found family. "C'mon then lover boy, you don't want them to think you're in here trying to cop a feel, do you?" She asked.

The young man grit his teeth and muttered curses at her, but followed her nonetheless. When he passed through the threshold, he saw that Yuzu, Karin, his father, and Ganju were all seated at the table with two empty seats waiting to be taken. Fortunately for him, the two seats were on the opposite ends of the table and Kukaku sat down far from the other open seat.

With a sigh, he fell into his seat and thanked Yuzu for the tea before withdrawing into his own thoughts. He watched his family, but their words did not reach his ears. They could have been speaking about him, but he would be none the wiser. He simply drank his tea and watched.

Having Ganju and Kukaku in his house was the worst possible situation imaginable. He had enough of them during his first invasion of the Soul Society and even having Ganju work in the World of the Living as a convenient shop attendant was pushing it, not even mentioning how Ganju was there to help in the final bout against Ywach. But now it would seem he'd be trapped in his own home with them for even a few more minutes seemed like hell.

Perhaps he could throw himself at Ikumi's feet and ask for more hours? Or maybe he could pick up some extra work from Urahara? Hell, he'd even take training with Uryu over this.

Ganju was at least tolerable at times. They no longer feuded and could hold a decent conversation for a little while before Ganju said something stupid, but it was his sister that was the problem. Kukaku was just as loud as Ganju but even more commanding and dominant. It made Ichigo's blood boil with just how much control she desired over any given situation. She just expected him to fall at her feet and be at her beck and call.

Ichigo rarely said this about anyone who wasn't complete scum or anyone who didn't try to hurt his friends or family, but he found Kukaku to be completely intolerable. Her mere presence set him at unease. Being in the same room with her was torture to the highest degree.

"ICHIGO!" Karin slapped his arm. "Pay attention!"

Ichigo's head picked up and he managed to pull himself out of his own head for a little bit to hear her call his attention. "Huh?"

"Listen up numb nuts, we decided the housing arrangements." Ganju told him.

"What?" Ichigo questioned. "Housing arrangements?"

The Shiba man nodded. "Yeah, me and sis will be staying with you for a few days, most likely three."

Ichigo looked at his sisters and father. "What? Why are they staying?"

"Because they are your family now and they will be treated as such." Isshin responded. "I have a lot of time to make up for and I want to start trying to make up for it now. I missed them greatly and now that we are reunited, I want them to know just how much they mean to me." His dad explained.

Ichigo crossed his arms, obviously displeased with this information. "Alright, well get them a hotel or something. They don't have to stay here." He replied.

Isshin then crossed his own arms. "Nonsense. They are family and we have plenty of room here. Ganju will be sleeping down here on the couch while Kukaku will be taking your room."

"Then where will I be sleeping?" Ichigo asked, wondering just what the hell was going on and why Kukaku was taking his bed.

His father was about to explain but Kukaku was faster. "Actually, you'll be sleeping on the floor next to your bed." She revealed.

The teen nearly fell out of his chair at that revelation. "WHAT?!" He shouted out at the top of his lungs.

"You heard her, you two will be sharing a room." Isshin said.

Ichigo slammed his hands down onto the table top. "But she's a girl!" How original, Ichigo. "Boys and girls don't share rooms! Even worse, we don't get along at all!"

Kukaku spoke up. "Yes, but this _girl_ just so happens to have only one arm. It's not that easy doing things, if you don't believe me you can try it for yourself."

"Then why doesn't Ganju sleep with you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Hey! Don't look at me, I'm the one on vacation!" He retorted before taking a sip of his tea.

Isshin began to chuckle. "Ichigo, the best way to get used to someone is to live with them. If you and Kukaku just spend time together, I'm sure you two will become closer." He told his son.

However, inside Isshin's head was telling a different story. '_If I can get Kukaku to focus all her rage and anger on Ichigo, she'll be tired and susceptible to my ultimate counter attack which will once again give him dominance over this family!_' He thought to himself, desperately trying to keep his maniacal grin to himself.

Ichigo wanted to put his head through the table. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Kukaku watched the poor boy wallow in his bad luck and smirked. "I'm sure we're going to get really close, Uncle Isshin, _really close_." Kukaku uttered, staring the young man down from across the table.

* * *

"This is stupid… so freaking stupid!" Ichigo grumbled as he paced the floor of his room. Once in a while, he'd take a look out the window or glance at the clock to see just how much time was passing. It was already pitch black outside save for the streetlights illuminating the alley.

It was nearing time for bed and Ichigo usually liked to take a quick shower before going to bed. His family sometimes ridiculed him for it, but he saw it as a way of saving time in the morning so he could sleep a bit longer. However, he could not partake in his nightly ritual as his sweet, _sweet_ cousin Kukaku was occupying the bathroom down the hall.

She was messing with his schedule and Ichigo was sure she was aware of the fact, which is why it was taking her nearly forty minutes! Just what was she doing in there? Giving herself a haircut?

"Stupid." Ichigo exhaled heavily. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Perhaps there was another word he could use as "stupid," was getting very stale. There had to be a stronger word that could be used to define this terrible situation.

Ichigo continued to gripe but slowed down in his pacing. There was no sense in leaving a rut on the floor. Instead of walking back and forth, he chose to take a seat on his bed. He could have sat in his desk chair, but he knew this would be a rare opportunity to sit on the bed since in the following days, it would be Kukaku's.

"Kukaku…" Ichigo spat her name out.

Just what gave her the right to come into his home and claim stake to everything? This wasn't her home in the Soul Society, this was HIS home in the World of the Living. To make matters worse, she comes in here waving her enormous tits around, broadcasting them to the room and making fun of him for looking!

Kukaku had to be the worst house guest in history!

His nostrils flared as he exhaled deeply once more, letting his shoulders slump. The next few days would be hell and he didn't know if he would make it or not.

"This is stressing me out…" Ichigo spoke softly to himself. "Freaking no good cousins…" He mumbled, leaning back and resting his body.

His body felt heavy and resisting his control. It wanted to rest for a few minutes. Ichigo did not want this at first, but the idea was slowly creeping on him. Just what would be so bad about closing his eyes for a few seconds? Surely Kukaku would still be taking up the bathroom if he rested his eyes for a short break?

Ichigo did just that and shut his eyes, basking in the momentary peace before the source of his dread would return. "Just for a minute, then I will get up." He told himself. "Just for a minute."

As his mind slowly drifted, his body felt heavier and heavier. It was a completely serene feeling, not unlike that of sitting in Kisuke's magical hot spring. Maybe because it was the high amounts of stress that came at the times? Because Ichigo would definitely choose facing Byakuya again over hosting Kukaku, that was for sure.

With his body at rest, Ichigo's breathing began to steady and he submerged himself in the feeling of bliss and before he knew it, he began to snooze.

**_~ A Few Minutes Later ~_**

Ichigo's eyes fought to open up. They were incredibly heavy and fought against his will. They wanted to remain closed and accept the gift of sleep. However, Ichigo fought to wake himself up. He didn't want to sleep, especially not when his body felt odd.

Groggily, Ichigo moved his arms behind him and supported himself with his elbows as he blinked away the tiredness.

"You know…" That dreaded, rough voice called out to him in his stupor. Her tone was cocky but had a hint of some foreign aspect Ichigo did not understand. "When I first met you, I thought you were some cocky prick waving around a huge chunk of metal to compensate, but I'm glad to admit I was so, so very wrong!"

As Ichigo's vision began to clear, he made out the curvaceous form of his cousin who stood at the side of his bed, bent over. He could see that she was only wrapped in a fluffy white towel to hide her modesty. Of course with Kukaku bent over, that meant Ichigo was faced with those mammoth milkers of hers squeezed down flat against her chest, but for some reason, her arm was moving. Only was it when Ichigo followed her arm did he make a connection to her odd statement and the weird feeling in his lower half.

Kukaku's hand tugged at his stiff pillar of masculinity, stroking it with a slow, rough rhythm that produced a great amount of pleasurable friction. From the hairy base at his pelvis and all the way to the purple, engorged helmet at the top, Kukaku jerked her cousin off, all the while appreciating his remarkable size.

Then it finally clicked in Ichigo's mind. "Ah!" He gasped in surprised once he fully realized what was happening. Sometime when he dozed off, Kukaku came in and granted herself a free show! "K-Kukaku! What the fuck are you doing, you bitch?! Let my dick go!" He demanded of her.

Kukaku merely grinned and shook her head. "Nope, not gonna happen squirt. I hadn't seen a cock this big in years! I'm gonna take full advantage!" She told him, her grin never leaving her face as she continued to tug at his lengthy erection.

The blood that didn't rush to Ichigo's speedily swelling prick went to his face, dusting it red to illustrate his embarrassment. His embarrassment only made him angrier, which in turn made him more likely to do something stupid. He sat himself up on his elbows and glared daggers at his cousin who continued to jerk him off.

"W-Well, if you get to see mine, then I get to see yours!" Ichigo declared as he reached out with his right hand to tear away the towel, revealing Kukaku's soft, supple body to his eyes.

For a whole minute, Ichigo was too captivated by the stunning beauty of the Shiba matriarch's voluptuous body. Her form was overflowing with sex appeal and had a raw aura of sexuality that couldn't compare to the pornography he's experienced thus far.

Her top was the same. That stupid head of hers on those stupid slender shoulders with her stupid messy hair pointing out in every direction. Ichigo couldn't stand her stupid face as she looked down on him as she took her time, enjoying his body. But as his eyes lowered, his opinion on her slightly wavered.

Like he had imagined, her breasts were enormous, far beyond that of any normal girl from his high school. In fact, Ichigo was damn sure Kukaku's mammoth rack was an oddity even in the Soul Society! Only Rangiku Matsumoto could rival her but even then it would be a close contest. Those huge, pale globes of meat hung down on her chest and covered most of her torso, almost down to her belly button. There was a natural cleavage that formed, the two equally large and cumbersome breasts fought against the other for space. In the middle of each near endless space of milky skin were large, dark pink areolas with thick, inch long nipples reaching into the air, hard as a diamonds.

Traveling down her form, Ichigo could see that she had a slim waist, shaping a perfect hourglass that rolled down into very wide, explosive hips. Her stomach was toned, but not overly sculpted or neglected. He doubted she worked out, no way a woman as bitchy as her was used to working for something, not when she had three dumb males around to do her work for her. The only reason why she didn't have a plumper stomach was because the cruel deity that made her focused all her fat into her tits just to make his life a living hell.

In between her wide hips, there was a pelvis that was cleanly kept until it grew closer to the most sacred place on the female body. Kukaku maintained a well-groomed, pitch black bush. It was wild, like her hair, but not too crazy that it obstructed the view of her plump, pink lips that glistened in the light of the room. In the forest of those black curls was a slippery slot that was sopping wet, waiting for it to receive attention. Her labia was puffy and twitched every so often.

Ichigo felt his mouth go dry. Perhaps he bit off more than he could chew when he removed her only covering? He didn't want to say she was too much, but her body was overwhelming for a mere virgin like him to behold.

Kukaku caught her kin stupefied by her nudity and couldn't resist the opportunity to tease. "Look at you! How pathetic! You can't even stand the sight of a hot babe like me standing in front of you!" The fiery firecracker chuckled.

"S-Shut it!" Ichigo stammered. "I-I'm just deciding what I should do to you!" He responded.

She raised an eyebrow at that, her hand slowing down in its stroking. "Oh really? You think you know how to handle a woman like me? You know what to do with this body of mine?" Kukaku questioned.

Ichigo sat up a bit more, growing more confident in his stance as she slowed her ministrations. "Yeah… I know just what to do with you." The young man said as he used his right hand to reach out once more and palm her left breast, immediately feeling its tremendous weight in his hand.

Upon touching her breast, his cock jumped in Kukaku's hand, making her chuckle as she resumed a steady pace. "You better, kid. It takes a real man to tame me. You got the horse cock, but you need the horsepower." The woman spoke, confident in her resilient and rebellious nature.

Instead of directly replying to her statement, Ichigo delivered a harsh slap to the fat orb and watched it jiggle and wobble and bounce. The way it rolled through her entire chest made his balls burn and his cock throb.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you submit. You want to stay in this house, you're gonna have to learn your place." Ichigo told her.

Upon hearing the challenge, Kukaku squeezed his cock harder. "It ain't gonna be easy kid. You're probably gonna be the one who ends up getting fucked, then I'm gonna make you MY bitch."

Ichigo slapped her tit again, this time even harder. This earned a soft coo from Kukaku who was beginning to show the faintest of blushes as her body was toyed with. "No more talk…" Ichigo commanded as he slowly got up onto his feet, staring at her eye to eye now.

The tension in the room was thick and it felt like the temperature went up a thousand degrees. The two opponents stood face to face in the middle of their battlefield with Kukaku's hand on his now leaky cock that dripped onto the floor, and Ichigo's hand digging into the meat of her breast.

Who would make the first move?

Who would be the first to cross the line?

Ichigo looked at Kukaku.

Kukaku looked at Ichigo.

Seconds felt like hours. Every breath was long and exaggerated.

It was all building up until finally it exploded! Ichigo's neck craned forward and he smashed his lips against his cousin's, pressing his mouth into hers! Kukaku was quick to respond to the kiss, forgoing her stroking and using her sole arm to wrap around her neck and pull him in tighter.

The two poured all their pent-up frustration and passion into the sloppy, messy kiss. Their bodies collided as fervently as their lips, Ichigo's cock rubbed against her bare stomach and because of its sheer length, his tip wisped against the underside of her mashed tits and teased them both.

Ichigo calloused hands moved to better control her, bringing her closer into his embrace. His left hand surrounded itself in the jungled mess of black locks on her head while his right reached down to grab a handful of her big, fat ass and squeeze it to his heart's content. It filled his hand and jiggled with every little movement they made.

Kukaku seemed to appreciate his groping as her tongue slithered out from its den in her mouth to occupy his. She fought with his slimy, inexperienced appendage that made a laughable attempt at counterattacking hers. From this lip lock alone, Kukaku learned that she had a lot to teach this runt.

With her sole arm, she snaked it back around to his front and placed itself flat on his pectoral, pushing him away and causing him to stumble back. Fortunately for Ichigo, he managed to fall back into his desk chair that happened to be facing their direction. He looked up at her, still glaring daggers, watched as she moved to her knees in front of him.

"You're a terrible kisser, you know that?" Kukaku said smarmily, grabbing his throbbing dick and once again tugging on it to stimulate it. "Fortunately, this fat monster right here ought to make up for that!" The brazen woman commented, squeezing harder when she called his prick that name.

Ichigo didn't take too kindly to Kukaku mocking his inexperience. "And I take it you had a lot of experience? Too many perhaps?" He jibed.

The woman let out a low growl as he hinted at her being a loose woman. "You're gonna be happy I know how to use my mouth when I suck on this dick. But don't get too excited, I'm just lubing you up for when I ride the shit out of you."

To emphasize her words, Kukaku slapped his runny tip against her thick, plump lips. Ichigo shuddered every time his sensitive head collided with the pillowy surface of her lips, almost as if something was running a feather up and down his nervous system.

She grinned as she slapped herself with his cock, feeling his precum attach itself to her flawless skin and mess her visage up with wet splotches. When she finally got done teasing with his slaps to her own face, Kukaku craned her head down to his large, swollen balls.

Without so much as a word of warning, Kukaku let her slimy tongue slither out past her pillowy lips and attack his pulsing testicles. Her bumpy appendage traced the outreaching veins and nappy hairs, teasing the balls that hid behind the wrinkly sack.

The substitute Shinigami in the chair moved uncontrollably. His body responded to Kukaku's touch without his permission, belaying how much her tongue bathing his balls in saliva really pleased him.

He looked down at her face and for a split second, saw her smirk confidently before taking his left nut into her hot mouth.

"Uh!" Ichigo gasped like someone took the wind out of his lungs. His lone testicle surrounded by her steamy mouth and saliva nearly caused him to burst right then and there. His legs kicked out and he lifted his hips up, nearly snatching his sack from Kukaku.

Kukaku was amused by the virgin's responsive body and used her insanely strong left arm to keep him seated, all the while smothering her mouth against the underside of his cock to take the other testicle in where it's twin was being held. With both of his balls in her mouth, Kukaku swirled her tongue around every direction, lashing at his sensitive orbs until he cried out.

"A-Ah! K-Kukaku!" Ichigo yelped, feeling helpless but insanely good as she sucked on his nuts. For someone as brash and rude as her, having her suck so harshly on his balls made Ichigo so very thankful she was the way she was. He now learned that her being such a bitch could come in handy.

His long, rigid cock rubbed against her face, smearing its grease and sweat against her formerly flawless features. Beads of cloudy precum began to drool down its arch and run onto her nose. As its pulse quickened and the heat kicked up, Kukaku became well aware that her fun was pushing him too far.

As Ichigo teetered closer and closer to the edge of orgasm, Kukaku pulled her head back and let his balls flop back out onto his chair, strands of saliva still connected from her lips to the beaten orbs like string.

"You're too fucking easy, kid." Kukaku jabbed, licking her lips to savor the flavor of ball sweat and grease. "Just a few more licks and I'd have you blow your load on my hair and back."

Ichigo's face heated up and his blush intensified. "S-Shut up! I'm gonna show you I can fuck your goddamn brains out!" He spat out, the veins along his neck popping out.

Kukaku blew him off, slapping her hand down on his leg as if she believed him to be blowing smoke. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Make me- phew!" Kukaku was cut off as Ichigo reached out with both hands to take her head and shove it down onto his lap, crashing his cock into her warm orifice.

"Ah!" Ichigo's mouth popped open in surprise influx of sensations coursing through his body as he first felt the pleasurable swaddle of a woman's mouth on his cock. The first three inches had succeeded in ramming into her mouth, leaving the other six to face the now brisk temperature of the room while hot beads of saliva dripped down onto his hairy pelvis. Once again, his hips began to move on their own, trying to cram more of his dick into Kukaku's already stuffed mouth.

The black-haired firecracker was overpowered easily as his instincts took over. Kukaku's eyes were wide and watering as he attempted to fuck her face. His blunt helmet battered against the entrance of her gullet. However, she was not yet going to give him access to her throat, especially not when he was being such a fucking amateur.

Despite the grip he had on her head and the forceful humps he was giving to her face, Ichigo could not manage to press any more of his length into her head. However, the hot, wet feeling encompassing his cock, the lewd sounds of gurgling in the room, and the fact that it was his own cousin he was face-humping all caused Ichigo to severely suffer in terms of stamina. Kukaku had already overworked him with her teasing, now his own excitement was his downfall.

His wet, jumping sack tightened and his cock swelled and throbbed in her mouth. For the first time in his life, Ichigo felt a tight knot in his stomach form and began to twist and twist, growing ever tighter until he reached the edge. Then, like a flashflood, Ichigo released a torrent of backed up semen into Kukaku's mouth.

The woman's eyes went wide as thick, sticky ropes began to invade her mouth. It's metallic flavor seeped into her taste buds and alerted her that he planned to drown her in cock and semen. Kukaku, now running on the sheer will to survive, gave Ichigo one final push away from her and managed to uncork her mouth off his cock.

She gasped for air quickly, couching up his cum onto her face and tits, and felt the rest of his spewing load shoot onto her body, painting her white. Ichigo's spasming body and erratic shooting made it all too easy for Kukaku to get utterly drenched in his virgin load, making her quite the erotic site.

But like all good things, Ichigo's first climax did not last forever and his once shooting ropes turned into pathetic dribbles down his slit. His strength left him, and he slumped back down into his chair as he returned to reality.

"Huh… oh fuck… that was incredible!" Ichigo panted out, sweat accumulating all over his body as he rested. With a glance, he saw that Kukaku had managed to recover into time to see him become exhausted and had taken to cleaning herself of his seed.

Scooping his thick payload onto her fingers, Kukaku inspected it with great intrigue. "Fucking quick shot…" She cursed, clearly disappointed in his lack of stamina. "If you can't even last two minutes in my mouth, how do you expect to resist my pussy?" The woman questioned, her lips curling into a smirk as she began to raise herself.

Ichigo watched as Kukaku began to climb onto him, forcing the meek chair to lean back and creek under the pressure. "G-Get o-off!" He yelled, his numb limbs struggling to push her away. As she ascended, his sensitive cock rubbed against her pudgy thigh and made him groan out in pleasure. His groan was quite loud, but no one could hear it as his face was smushed into her vast titty cleavage and he was forced to inhale her intoxicating aroma.

Kukaku felt his wet member slide against her skin and coat her in leftover cum. "That's another thing about busting too early, it leaves you open to attack!" The stunning matriarch exclaimed as she brought her big booty down on his lap, sandwiching his vulnerable between her thick pads of ass meat.

The greasy, lubed up cock twitched in the cleavage of Kukaku's bubbly butt and felt the thick lips of her cunt at his base. Kukaku left Ichigo no time to savor the feeling of her thick flesh nearly envelope his member as she began to gyrate her hips, practically shaking her ass on his cock to fry his nerves and leave him speechless.

"Don't cum!" Kukaku teased arrogantly, moving her hips and rubbing her ass on his stem. "Cum again and you'll completely miss out on this grade-A pussy! You don't want that do you? You don't want to miss your chance to fuck my naught cunt!"

In a last-ditch effort to gain some standing in this brutal cock beat down, Ichigo managed to snake his hands around to paw at her luscious ass as it bounced. His fingers sank into the pliable meat and he held onto her for dear life.

Kukaku felt his hands grab onto her ass and she smirked. She further pressed his head into her breasts and slowed down her movements. It was a little tricky to do with one arm, but Kukaku managed to steady herself on his lap well enough so that she could use her hand to grab a hold of his masculine obelisk and rub it against her sodden labia.

The two shuddered as his tip slid along the short expanse of her soaked flower. Her lips already clung to his mushroom tip and his slit oozed more precum onto her. Both parties wanted so badly to move this along, to unite their bodies in sinful embrace. Two cousins about to engage in the hottest, sloppiest fuck fest that Karakura Town has ever seen.

The substitute Shinigami's hands pressed down on her big ass, trying to force her down but she would not comply. "Just do it!" He groaned from between her breasts, pleading for her to let him enter her moist cavern. The soft skin of her pussy, the warm fluids that dripped down on him, the sharp pubic hairs that tickled him, it was all too much.

Kukaku felt it to. It was time for the teasing to end. All the games and the grudges that were born tonight would come to an end. Now they would fuck and let their actions convey their true feelings.

With an intake of breath, Kukaku began to sink down onto his stern erection and let it pierce into her, spreading her pussy wide. "Ooooh!" Kukaku moaned as she was slowly filled with a huge, fat cock.

Ichigo's reaction was much the same, groaning into the hot valley where his face was smothered. Her felt her erotic body press deeper into his and massage his form with her bouncy softness. His cock was slowly consumer by the overwhelmingly constrictive vice. Her pussy was far superior to any other vice or texture that touched his cock thus far. Her skin, her mouth, and her ass all paled in comparison.

As much as Ichigo hated to admit it, his cousin wasn't lying. Her pussy was extremely worth the torment and torture he endured.

"Mmmmh…" Ichigo's muffled voice reverberated against her doughy titties. His guttural growl sent shivers down Kukaku's spine. Her body felt hot and her movements felt sluggish, but in fact she was nearly all the way down to Ichigo's obese base in a matter of seconds. Her arousal was through the roof and her pussy could not contain it's fluttering.

She bit down on her lip hard as her pussy lips were tickled by the hairs of his pelvis and she was stretched to maximum capacity as their pelvises finally met. "Ohhhh fuckkkk…" She groaned.

The boy under her bucked his hips sporadically, trying to shove every last centimeter he could into her molten hot depths. To aid his thrusting, his hands pressed down on her meaty ass to force her into compliance.

Kukaku's mouth let out another moan as he used her body. It pleased her greatly, but she knew it was high time she showed him who the boss was. With phenomenal expertise, Kukaku began to swivel and swirl her hips, causing his fat cock to experience the caress of her full pussy.

"Mmmm, your cock feels so nice in my pussy!" Kukaku told him in a low, husky rasp of a voice. Her hips worked around on his lap, pleasing both of them with just how fluid her movements were. To top it off, she started to lightly bounce, massaging his length in quick jumps.

Ichigo let his head fall back as the slick, slimy friction got him off. His cock never felt harder and his balls never felt hotter. Oh god did he want to cum already. Not even a full minute in Kukaku's pussy and he wanted to burst.

Her body was just so thick and warm! She was built sturdier than a lot of girls he knew. Yoruichi, Tatsuki, and Orihime all came to mind. While they were strong in their own aspects, Yoruichi being far stronger than the other two, her body wasn't as curvaceous or filled out. But Kukaku… her body was insanely soft and his hands had so many pliable curves to latch on to.

And her pussy, oh god her pussy… the soft silk that rubbed and soothed his hard cock kept him reeling in ecstasy. Was this what he was missing out on all this time? Was pussy always this good? Or did his cousin just happen to have the best slot to plug in the world?

Her huge, bouncing rack coveted his face and kept him surrounded in a tomb of boob flesh. Oxygen was low and he was forced to inhale her natural scent, but fuck did it make him feel good.

"Oh fuckkk…" The Shinigami moaned as warm sensations rolled through his form, emanating from his cock that was being pummeled by his family member.

Kukaku kept chewing at her bottom lip, rolling and bouncing her hips as she plunged her wet snatch with his big cock. Her cousin was so gifted in terms of size, far bigger than any cock she has previously experienced.

She dug her nails into his shoulder and relished in the thick '_Thwap!_' ever time her meaty ass collided with his muscular thighs, signaling that her body went as low as it could go, and their pelvises kissed. His wet sack that was covered in saliva and her own arousal tickled her asshole and made her aware of just how close to losing it he was.

She looked down at him and licked her lips. "Feeling good, cousin? Feeling like a big man now that you're experiencing a grown woman's cunt?" She asked him as she rode his fat cock. "I can feel you throb inside me, you just love my snatch, don't ya?"

Ichigo's response was a low, guttural growl and he could do little more than that. She was right, her pussy was rendering him speechless. His virgin nerves were shot and he couldn't stand against the wave. Her pussy gushed around his girth and her fluttering walls orgasmed around him.

Kukaku came in waves, splashing her sweet juices against his lap, coating him and his chair in her hot dominance. The fact that she could cum so harshly and look totally unfazed made Ichigo realize just how large the gap was between them. Her centuries of experience far outlived his own.

However, Kukaku was staying with him for at least a weekend, in his room… plenty of time for him to catch up to her. He could spend all the time he wanted fucking her sweet, sweet pussy into a sloppy mess. The two of them could just lock themselves in here and settle their differences by fucking each other's brains out until they feinted.

Just thinking about the fact that he could spend his weekend filling his cousin up, oh how it just made him giddy with glee. His already cum packed balls couldn't handle the thought. Her tight cunt was milking him and urging him to release his load inside her hot womb. He did well to last this long, but he could fuck no further.

Kukaku was unaware of this fact. She was having a jolly ole time making her cousin hiss and groan as she rode him. "Mmmh! Your big cock is such a good toy for me, I'm gonna enjoy fucking you these next few- hey! Hey! What are you doing?!" Kukaku's head jolted up as she felt his cock pulse harder and harder, building up heat until it finally popped within her, shooting his deposit straight into her cunt.

She tried to get off but his greedy hands dug into her doughy flesh and held her down, cumming with the intensity of a bomb. She struggled but his grip was far too strong, his head buried further into her chest and moved from side to side, motorboating her fat tits.

"You fucking asshole!" Kukaku growled as she felt her slot get flooded. There was simply too much semen being produced for her cunt to contain it and it forced its way out through her lips, coming out in thick streams and coating their bodies. "Fucking quick shot…"

Ah yes, Kukaku was learning the sad reality of taking a boy's virginity: they don't last long on the first time. She was seething in anger but nothing she could do would ruin this moment for him. He had her in his clutches and he was in ecstasy, even as his orgasm was slowly slipping away and his load died down.

When his grip loosened and he fell back into his chair, Kukaku felt an odd sensation and her eyes slowly widened as she realized what was happening. "Are you going soft on me, ya brat? Are you fucking kidding me?" She questioned as she felt his now limpening cock slip from her velvet vice.

"Fuuuck…" Ichigo gargled as his strength left him and his eyes began to feel very heavy. He completely ignored his cousin who was trying to berate him for his subpar performance.

Kukaku got off of the poor lad and glared daggers at him. She laid her hand on her messy muff and pulled her labia apart, looking down at the white coating that began to drip out of her and onto the floor. "Useless virgin…" She grumbled, watching him slowly drift asleep.

While mean and sometimes bitchy, Kukaku still had a heart and decided to help him out a bit. With her one arm, she snaked it around his waist and hoisted him out of the chair only to dump him onto his bed.

When she made to turn off the light and turn back around, she saw that Ichigo was already slipping into the sheets, still out of it. She was quick to join him and pressed her voluptuous body against his more muscular one.

It was warm in his bed, hot even. Kukaku noted how soft beds were in the World of the Living and noted that she may need to get one. As she tried to drown her frustration in meaningless thoughts, Kukaku could not ignore how upset she was.

Ichigo did get the better deal. Getting to fuck her supremely hot body and getting two orgasms out of it while she only got one after doing most of the work? Bullshit!

She rolled over onto her back and rested her arm behind her head, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm about to put this boy through hell…" Kukaku groaned, not feeling one bit tired.

* * *

**_A/N:_****Man, I can't believe I finally got this out! I'm so happy! This was something I have been meaning to do for a very long time. I love Kukaku and she deserves to get more attention than what Bleach fans offer. I hope people like this and want to see more of it. I have been on a Bleach kick for a little while and I hope to continue it. Maybe some Tier or Yoruichi or Rangiku will get some love. Or maybe Kukaku will get her second chapter before the month is through? Probably not, but who knows?**


	2. Day 2

Kukaku

_**A/N:**_** Happy New Year's, guys! Totally did not plan on releasing this so soon, but Bleach has swept me back into it's wonderful arms again! **

**So you guys ate up the first chapter, awesome. I'd like to thank the people that reviewed and even gave my story some time. I know it's not the most popular pairing and not a lot of people are into incest, but I'm happy with the results I got. You guys make this all worth it. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Bleach or anything relating to the series.**

_**Warnings:**_** OOC, Grammar and Spelling Errors, and Lemons**

"What's poppin' guys?**" – Regular Speech**

'_I can do this!__**'**_** – Regular Thought**

"**WRYYYY!" – Attack**

"_**Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_**" – Setting**

* * *

_**World of the Living**_

Ichigo was starting to rouse from his slumber as the early morning rays of sunshine began to pierce through the blinds on his window and strike his face. Of course, like all young adults rising from sleep, he immediately began to question whether or not he had school to worry about. Fortunately for him, he quickly realized that he did not have to attend any classes as it was Saturday! However, another question quickly replaced the initial thought:

Why was his pillow so damn soft? Then he asked why it was so warm? What was the fabric used? Why was it moving gently? And why did he feel a heartbeat in it?

With sand dusted eyes, Ichigo looked at his pillow and found it to be a large, pale orb with a dark pink spot right in the middle. It resembled a woman's breast oddly enough, but that would be impossible considering he had no recollection of-

Oh yeah, he started to remember yesterday.

Ganju and Kukaku barged in, decided they were staying, met the family, got settled in, he had sex with Kukaku, and then they must have fallen asleep.

Perfectly logical explanation… until reality started to check into his head and the gravity of his situation settle upon him.

"Fuck me…" Ichigo cursed out as he realized that he had boned his cousin. He had now committed one of the most horrible acts in modern society and slept with his own flesh and blood. He dipped his toe in the gene pool. He embraced his family. He had kissed his cousin. He creampied his dad's niece.

His heart sank in his chest as he began to think about what this meant. The first woman he ever slept with was his cousin. This was something he would have to live with for the rest of his life, he had to live on with having shared such a vital point in his life with the mean bitch Kukaku!

Although he felt sick at his stomach and utterly repulsed with himself, his anatomy spurred to life as he came to realization with last night's events and the fact he was currently laying on top of said woman. The substitute Shinigami was in pure awe that his dick grew and became engorged, pressing against Kukaku's thick thigh as she slept.

Just how could he be disgusted with himself but turned on at the same time? Was his body enjoying this sin? Judging from how hot his blood was boiling in his cock, he was!

His eyes darted between her sleeping face and her pillowy tits. She looked so peaceful sleeping and her tits did look heavenly. If he saw this side of her more often, than maybe he wouldn't think she was such a fucking bitch all the time.

She exhaled deeply, her nostrils flaring as hot air rushed out before inhaling more air. Her steady breaths caused her tits to rock and jiggle with her, making his erection throb harder.

Ichigo already had terrible morning wood, but this was down right hard as steel! He couldn't just lie there with it now could he? The young man could slip out of bed and relieve himself elsewhere, but that wouldn't be very fun. No, they were already knee deep in this affair, might as well delve deeper.

With an uncharacteristically naught grin on his face, Ichigo reached down under the sheets and took a hold of his stern cock and aimed it upwards. The tickling of her course pubic hair informed him that he was in just the right spot. Despite being asleep, her hairy muff was as moist as a sponge filled with boiling hot water. She was ready to accept him.

Giving her wet slit a few more rubs, Ichigo pressed his tip into her molten hot core and began to submerge the rest of his cock in her depths, groaning as he once again became one with his cousin.

Oh god it felt so damn good to sin.

Ichigo let out a low, guttural groan as he pushed deep inside of her, only stopping about four inches in before pulling back out and restarting the whole process to have her better accommodate his size.

Kukaku began to moan softly as well, stirring awake as she felt him began to slowly pump into her prone form. Her eyes opened lazily and she was greeted with his blushing face in front of her own.

"That's how you wake a gal up, hehe." Kukaku chortled quietly as her hand moved around to his back and began to trace down the length of his spine.

He stiffened as her fingertips teased him but did not stop in his humping. He was now getting six inches inside of her, almost all nine. It wasn't until her hand found it's place on his ass that she finally stopped moving it, instead squeezing it.

Their chests met and her soft breasts were squashed against his hard pecs. More of their bodies came together and soon Ichigo was pressed against her as tight as possible, still trying to shove more cock inside of her.

"Feel… good… now?" He asked her through baited breath, genuinely curious as to if he improved since last nice.

Kukaku just shrugged. "Don't know yet kiddo, just try not to cum in three seconds and we'll find out. Otherwise this fat cock of yours will be a waste if you're a quick shot." She told him in a low, teasing purr.

Ichigo bit his lip as her soft vaginal walls coddled his invading member and dosed him in her wetness. "It d-doesn't help t-that your… _fuck_… pussy is so… good!" The orange-haired teen whispered huskily as he kept pumping into her warmth.

The curvaceous woman taking his cock winked sultrily. "Mmm~" Kukaku moaned deliciously as her fingers squeezed his sculpted ass. "Tell me more about how you love- no, worship my juicy cunt!" She told him.

His dick throbbed within her sweet walls. Ichigo's long, manly cock was sinking into the tight slot even further after every move of his hips. The Substitute Shinigami's head leaned against hers as he tried to hold himself together. Kukaku's tight womanhood was getting the best of him and he was fighting tooth and nail not to cream her insides again.

"You have such… a tight, wet pussy… for a total slut…" Ichigo breathed out as his hips fell into a rhythm. The heavy, hanging testicles gently collided with the meat of her ass now and he could feel her coarse black pubic hair tickle the base of his shaft.

Kukaku surprisingly did not take offense to the comment. "I guess I am a slut… because only a dirty whore you sleep with their dumbass of a cousin." She chided back with a toothy grin.

As Kukaku teased him, she subtly bit her lip and scrunched her toes as the underside of his heavy member began to rub her needy G-spot. She held back a rather loud groan of approval as his pace treated her to a thorough massage of her magical pleasure nerve. Not to mention their dirty talk also did the trick of riling her up.

However, just as things were about to get really good, they both picked up the sound of loud, tapping footsteps on the stairs.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Ichigooo!" Yuzu hollered as she raced to her brother's room. "Kukakuuu!"

Ichigo's humping immediately ceased as he was overcome with surprise and shock. Soon those emotions gave way to crippling fear and anxiety for what was about to occur, or what could have occurred were it not for Kukaku's quick critical thinking. In this time of urgency, Kukaku knew exactly what to do.

"Get down!" She whispered vehemently, using her one arm to shove Ichigo down into the covers. The orange-haired Shinigami hastily complied and felt his hard erection slip from her velvet embrace as his face dragged down in between the valley of her enormous titties and soft stomach.

Of course, his body stuck out like a sore thumb underneath the sheets. Kukaku was quick to remedy this by hiking her legs up and hooking them over his back, keeping his face snugly between her meaty thighs.

"Mmmmfh!" Ichigo tried to tell her that his mouth was pressed into her course, prickly muff and oxygen was scarce, but she slapped his head and made sure to cover her immaculate rack with the sheets of the bed.

This all happened just in time for Yuzu to cheerfully swing open the door and prance into the room. "Hey you guys! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu alerted them happily, though was immediately puzzled upon realizing the absence of her older brother. "Kukaku? Where's Ichigo?"

The black-haired fireworks creator simply shrugged while remaining in bed, trying to quell the excitement of having her cousin breathe against her wet cunt, all the while having his thin lips mashed up against her lower orifice. "I-I… I think he's in the b-bathroom…" Kukaku spat out, trying her best not to sound too excited as his heavy exhales through his nose wafted over her stubby clit.

"Oh, okay." The small teen nodded her head. "So do you want to come downstairs with me? I think you'll absolutely love my pancakes!" She promised.

Kukaku just smiled uneasily. "Eh, not right now kiddo. I g-got the shower after the brat so I might as well stick around t-till he comes b-back." The busty, fiery matron of the Shiba clan explained.

"Alright, but we'll be downstairs waiting for you guys!" Yuzu smiled as she turned heel and began to close the door.

The curvy bombshell in the bed just continued to smile and wave as the small girl exited, waiting until the distinct sound of the door clicking close and the patter of footsteps before she threw off the bedsheet with an exasperated sigh.

"For fuck's sake…" Kukaku breathed out, looking down to where she still held Ichigo's head captive against her ripe peach. Of course, finally having him in this position could prove to be a worthwhile endeavor.

Smirking devilishly, Kukaku unclamped her thick legs from around his upper body and allowed to the boy to finally breathe, though her hand snaked its way down to his scalp to grasp a clump of his spiky orange locks.

"Are you fucking crazy?! I almost died!" Ichigo nearly shouted at her but kept his voice down to keep up the illusion that he was no longer in the room. However, after filling up his lungs and letting the taste of pussy settle in his mouth, he looked up and questioned the look on her face. "What the hell is that look for?" He asked.

The grinning fertility figure just tightened her grip on his hair. "Well while you're down there, you might as well make yourself useful and finish the job~" Kukaku purred as she pulled his face back down into her wet cunt.

Ichigo was confused as to what she wanted, but sort of grasped the idea the second his lips touched her sopping wet labia. Again did the small curls on her pelvis tickle his face, but the sweet nectar that dripped from her pussy lips made the endeavor worthwhile. Gingerly, his tongue slowly slipped out from his mouth and gave her cunt an attentive lick.

From the small amount of porn he consumed, Ichigo more or less had an idea of how to perform cunnilingus. Of course, he was still a newly crowned man and just thought the basics involved licking and kissing those slippery lips of her pussy, but Kukaku seemed to enjoy it well enough to release a sigh of content. His tongue was clumsy, but at least his nose did the job of stimulating her puffed clit.

"Atta boy…" Kukaku cooed out lowly, closing her eyes as she tried to submerse herself in this sensation. "Good to know that mouth of yours can be good for something." She smirked. She peeked between lidded eyes to see that trademark scowl of his peer up past her overwhelming knockers to glare at her.

Kukaku just laughed and dug her heels into his lower back, bringing her hips up to his mouth and grinding her cunt along his face. "Mmmhmm~" She moaned so sweetly, a stark contrast to her rough appearance.

In a surprising turn of events, Ichigo's arms hooked themselves around her tree-trunk thighs and held onto her. He allowed her to continue to hump his face, yet he still had control with his admirable strength. His tongue continued to fumble around her mess of nerves and tasted the dried juices from last night in her pussy's bush.

"Fuuck… that's it…" The woman praised softly, her fingers tangling tighter around his hair, almost to the point of hurting him. Her fat, meaty thighs clenched tighter against his head, yet he remained focused on his task at hand. Kukaku's sweet, silvery juices began to openly flood into his attacking mouth and he took it as a sign that she was close to an orgasm.

Ichigo's tongue licked harder and deeper at her slick folds while his nose continued to nuzzle against her erect bud and prickly hairs. By now her lower half had constricted around his body to effectively squeeze him of life, yet he remained strong. The sweet moans flowing from her mouth and the sweeter juices flowing into his mouth egged him on.

Somehow, through dumb luck and perseverance, Ichigo managed to get Kukaku on the ropes. The woman's fat breasts wobbled and jiggled with every rise and fall of her chest. Her heart was thumping rapidly, and he could hear it through the meat of her thighs.

"Damn kid… pretty fucking good!" Kukaku licked her lips, feeling that twisting knot in her stomach begin to unravel under his inexperienced ministrations. Her cheeks grew rosy red and sweat began to accumulate on her flawless skin.

She was going over the edge.

Her slim fingers clamped down all the way on his hair and nearly tore it from his scalp as her heels dug deeply into his taut muscles. The boy eating her out nearly choked as her thick thighs clenched his head in a vice and her cunt spasmed on his mouth, squirting him with her warm juices.

"Oh fuuuuck~" Kukaku cursed as she came, her head spinning from her first orgasm of the day, this one was especially powerful after all the teasing and fucking she went through over the course of last night and this morning.

This one orgasm was enough to pay off all the frustration she felt about dealing with a virgin like him and gave her hope that he might actually learn a thing or two about women while she stayed with him.

Gasping for breath, Kukaku looked up at the ceiling with a blissful smile and counted the twinkling stars above her head. Her body went loose and Ichigo was finally free and able to snake away from her grasp.

Again, the boy was coughing and choking for air. "What… the… fuck…" He panted out as he nearly fell off the bed and instead landed on her body with his head just below her wobbling bosom.

The curvy firecracker chuckled lowly as she felt his weight collapse onto her, but she was a strong woman that could withstand the impact and dust herself off.

"Not bad… for a fucking virgin…" Kukaku spoke through heavy breaths, trying to recollect some oxygen in her lungs. Her sweat dosed hair clung to her face and neck, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"I ain't a virgin!" Ichigo sputtered out, red in the face from anger. "You made damn sure of that last night!" The young man spat as he began to pick himself up. Though as he did, his sluggish and hesitant movements made it very obvious he'd much prefer to stay in her embrace. The Substitute Shinigami moved to sit on the side of the bed with his hands on his knees and his hard tusk shooting out from his lap.

Kukaku's eyes twinkled with lust and need as she saw the purple tip brimming with delicious precum. "Ara, looks like someone wants to be double sure they got their V-card punched~" She joked, eyeing his stubborn erection.

Ichigo just grumbled incoherently as he slowly stood up and searched for a suitable pair of pants to wear. He found a pair of loose trousers that had been flung in a corner some time ago and hastily put them on, securing them around his waist and adjusting the pitched tent to make it seem less obvious.

He turned to look at his cousin just in time to see the top-heavy woman roll onto her side, the soft slapping of her tits against each other only making his cock throb harder in his pants.

"P-Put some clothes on already! We need to get you to the shower!" He shouted at her, quiet enough to not be heard by his family but loud enough to spur her into action.

Unfortunately for him, Kukaku took her sweet time. "Hold your horses, bub! My legs are still wobbly!" She spat back.

Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Move your fucking ass! We can't afford to have them find out about us!" He emphasized his point by tapping his foot impatiently. Still, Kukaku insisted on taking her time.

The black-haired female found one of his shirts crumpled up underneath his bed and put it on. Motioning for him to help her put the t-shirt on, Kukaku slipped her head through the hole and let Ichigo guide her sole arm through an arm hole. It was a pale purple, almost lilac and had the words: "NICE VIBE," written on it in thin white lettering. On his torso, it fit perfectly. However, with Kukaku's monster melons, the shirt was stretched to its absolute limits and didn't even make it down to her navel! Ichigo could still see her vast, dark bush and her messy cunt!

While it did worry him that his shirt would be torn in two by his cousin's fat rack, he could admit the shirt looked far better on her than it did him.

"Happy?" Kukaku asked in a droll tone, making for the door. With her short shirt riding high, her large, pale ass was presented to Ichigo in all its thick, meaty glory.

Biting his lip, Ichigo relented. "Yeah, yeah, just hurry up!" He began to push her out and followed suit, closing the door behind him as they ventured into the upstairs hallway.

The two crept down the hall, as silent and deadly as a ninja from Squad 2. Even Yoruichi would be proud of their skill in stealth. While the rest of their family ate downstairs, the two swiftly moved into the bathroom and close the door behind them.

"Why did you follow me in here?" Kukaku turned back to ask as he flipped the light switch. She grabbed a towel hanging from the rack, one she used in conjunction with her other towel from the night before and placed it on the closed toilet seat as she made to turn the water on. The busty woman pulled open the glass door and leaned in, presenting him with her shapely ass.

Ichigo just now realized that there really was no reason for him to have joined Kukaku in the bathroom. He could lie and say it was to keep up the ruse, but there would be no point to that because everyone was downstairs. There was no reason for Ichigo to be up there with her when he could just waltz downstairs in a full set of clothes and say he just got out of the shower.

However, seeing Kukaku step into the shower and turn on the water only to be splashed in surprise while she still had on that tight-fitting t-shirt, Ichigo quickly admitted to himself that he followed the immaculate babe into the bathroom simply to enjoy her bountiful assets as long as he could.

"I… I don't know." Ichigo confessed.

Rushing to escape the falling water, Kukaku now stood in front of the male with a heavy wet patch on his shirt. "Well, if you're gonna be in here, are you just gonna stare or are you gonna help, dumbass?" She asked.

That remark hit his nerves. He did help, but was extra harsh when yanking the top off the big titted gal.

"Ow!" Kukaku winced as his not so merciful hands worked the thin fabric over her bouncy mountains and over her head, catching a few hairs and yanking them from her scalp in the process. By the time the article of clothing was off her arm, she was livid. "Fucking prick…" She cursed.

This time, the insult rolled off of Ichigo like it was nothing. Instead, his focus was planted on Kukaku's massive, pale globes that jiggled with ever little move she made. They had a light gleam of water on them, making them shine in the light. His cousin was completely bare before him once more, and this time they had the cover of the running water to hide their actions.

"Get your ass in the shower." Ichigo stated in a commanding tone, starting to pull down his pants to join her in the water.

Kukaku smirked as she watched his stern erection bob out into the hot room and she blushed, getting what he was hoping to do. However, she was Kukaku Shiba after all, no one told her what to do!

Defiantly, Kukaku smirked and shifted her weight onto her left leg, popping out her explosively curvy hip. Those bright, sparkling green eyes of hers dazzled with mirth and lust. She too wanted to shag in the shower but teasing him was sure to get a fantastic reaction from him.

Stepping out from his crumpled-up pants, Ichigo stood before the equally naked woman and smirked down at her, his erection prodding into her soft tummy. The two relatives both looked at each other expectantly, both expecting the other to make the first move.

Ichigo threw tension out the window and grabbed her shoulders. The black-haired bombshell then pressed her plump body into his and threw her head up, capturing his lips in a hungry, lustful kiss.

The two bodies melded together as their lips fought for dominance. His hands moved down the dangerous hills of her body and felt her soft skin before clutching onto her thicc thighs and pulling her up. Kukaku was quick to jump into his arms and wrapped her sole arm around the back of his neck, shivering as her wet nipples rubbed against the hardened meat of his pectorals and his hardened pillar rubbing against her exposed cunt.

"Mmmmhm~" Kukaku closed her eyes and found herself falling into the kiss. Her plump pillows were easily able to move around his clumsier, less experienced lips but the boy was learning fast, learning from each carnal interaction they had and was soon developing his own technique.

In her head, Kukaku had to admit the kid was a fast learner, but still stood no match to her. Deftly, Kukaku opened her plump lips open just the smallest bit to allow her slimy tongue to slip into his mouth and explore to her heart's content.

Ichigo was immediately enthralled by the escalation of their making out and cracked an eye open to see where he was stepping as he carried the smoking hot Shiba matron through into the now steaming shower.

The two moaned lewdly as the hot water rained down on their sensitive flesh, but they continued to mash their mouths against one another's. His fingers roughly grabbed at her feminine meat and once again admired just how built his cousin was.

The Substitute Shinigami pressed his incestuous lover against the wall of the shower and made sure she was safely supported before using his right hand to free his cock from the crevice of her wonderful ass. With the excitement and impatience of a randy teenager, Ichigo bumbled around and awkwardly adjusted his hips, trying to aim his engorged tip at her pussy's entrance.

Kukaku groaned as his blunt head grazed her wild, untamed bush before finally diddling around her wet labia, running up and down her lip before finally finding its' mark. Fortunately for both of them, Ichigo wasted no time in pressing into her, entering her hot, velvety depths.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo pulled away from her luscious lips to gasp as his aching cock was soothed by her swaddling warmth. The massive globes of fat pressing into his chest moved with his breathing, nearly suffocating him in the process, but he didn't care as the only head that currently mattered was delving into Kukaku's piping hot core.

Kukaku also used this reprieve to express her appreciation of having her cousin's fat, manly cock plug her collapsing slot. Her cunt wrapped around him tightly and wanted to feel his heartbeat in her inner most depths. His hearty dick throbbed within her tight cunt and she rewarded his stimulation with a heavy dose of her juices, washing down his length and splattering onto the tile floor.

"Fuck kid…" Kukaku moaned lewdly as she felt him hilt himself inside her snatch. His own prickly, hairy pelvis kissed her own and she could feel his heavy balls press against her thighs.

"Kukaku…" Ichigo moaned her name like it was a song. He leaned his head against her shoulder and pressed his closed mouth against the soft skin, kissing her body softly as if to show his appreciation for it. His fingertips clawed at her doughy ass cheeks and rubbed them nearly raw.

The Matriarch of the Shiba Clan grinned, expressing her pleasure. Her own hand tangled itself in his orange locks and held the hair tightly in her grip. With the little room between his rock-hard body and the wall, Kukaku worked herself into motion and circled her hips while connected to his pelvis, rubbing his cock all over her slick walls.

Once more, Ichigo could not help the moan that fell from his lips. Kukaku's luscious cunt just felt so damn good! Her pussy was sucking him in tight and refused to let him go! However, he young teenage cock lusted for sweet friction, so he fought against her mind-numbing gyrations and began to pump his hips back and forth. He grunted deeply, feeling all the electric stimulations from rubbing his sensitive tip around in her wet cavern.

Ichigo's nose nuzzled her delicate flesh, groaning into her shoulder words of admiration and love for her erotic body. "You're s-so tight! Fuck!" He praised her, biting his lip after his sentiment.

The older woman cooed at his statement and greatly appreciated his worshiping. "That's it. Show me how much you love my body! It's all yours!" Kukaku proclaimed, letting her head fall back and grin as hot water washed her features of sweat. Her short, matted black hair clung to her back and face but she didn't care, simply basking in the pleasure of riding her lover in the shower.

Ichigo's lips kissed her skin before moving south, leaving a trail of soft kisses on her skin before moving towards her chest. Despite those slippery monsters being pressed flat against his chest, Ichigo had trouble capturing one of her erect nipples in his mouth. This would not do as he desperately wanted to feast on the pert bud. With great strength, Ichigo bounced the woman in his arms, causing her body to jump and those monstrous knockers of her to bounce up where he swiftly caught her left breast with his face, sucking on the pliant meat until her nipple was quite literally absorbed into his mouth.

"Ahh~" Kukaku hissed, having her sensitive nipples rub against his muscular chest before being juggled into the position he wanted them in. Her left tit was mashed against his face while her right settled on his shoulder, squishing against it. All the while he moved her into position, he just kept pounding away at her snatch with his thick cock.

Kukaku felt both her heart and pussy flutter. She may have found a keeper in her own family!

But like in the bedroom before, their intimate time together was once again interrupted.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The knocks on the door were more for curtesy reasons, but the one who knocked still had plans to open the door anyway.

"Kukaku?" A young girl's voice shot into the room, though it was more monotone than Yuzu's, making the owner obviously Karin.

Kukaku placed her hand on Ichigo, trying to stop him from humping her raw while his sister intruded. The loud slapping of their bodies was just barely masked by the sound of rushing water, but Kukaku didn't trust herself not to moan.

"W-What?" She questioned, kind of rudely. However, one could understand the sharp undertone of Kukaku's voice if they saw the predicament that she was in.

"Have you seen Ichigo? Yuzu said he should be out of the shower now, but we can't find him." Karin explained, now stepping into the steamy bathroom and closing the door behind her.

The glass of the shower was frosted, meaning nudity was not fully displayed and only the shape of the figure was. Fortunately for the two, Karin could not dictate that there was in fact two people sharing the shower, let alone fucking like animals.

Ichigo's swinging balls continued to slap against Kukaku's meaty ass while his tip rapidly massaged her G-spot. Every so often, his fat head would graze her cervix and Kukaku nearly went cross-eyed.

"H-Haven't… seen h-him." Kukaku answered, trying not to sputter too much and raise suspicion. She looked over Ichigo's shoulder at the frosted glass shower wall and saw that Karin remained near the door.

"He's such an idiot for running off!" Karin stated, clearly dissatisfied with Kukaku's answer on the whereabouts of her brother. "Well, anyways, the rest of us are ready to go whenever you get out." The short-haired girl stated.

Kukaku nibbled on her lower lip as Ichigo did the same to her stretched nipple, gently chewing on it as if he was a baby. Her walls clenched down on his cock as she came to a hushed orgasm, nearly drawing blood from her lip as she silenced the intense moan that threatened to spill.

"Y-ah! Y-Y'all go on without-t m-me!" The bodacious woman ordered, trying to keep her voice under control. "I-I'll w-wait for the d-dumbass here." She said.

_Slap!_

Ichigo apparently did not appreciate being called a dumbass and harshly swatted her rolling butt, making the doughy cake jiggle and wobble from the impact.

Karin snapped her head in the direction of the shower. "What was that?" She questioned.

"N-Nothing! Just a-accidentally hit m-my thigh!" Kukaku gasped, trying to overcome the burning sensation on the cheek while Ichigo's cock began to throb wonderfully in her sensitive cunt. She clamped down hard on his fat stem when he spanked her and that must have been the last straw for him as his balls began a countdown to climax.

"Right…" Karin trailed off, not fully believing her cousin. "Well, if you want to stay, we won't stop you. Just tell Ichigo to bring you to the museum if you want to catch up with us." The teen girl stated as she exited the room, swiftly opening the door and slipping out just as quickly as she entered.

Once that door fully shut against the frame, Ichigo could no longer hold his breath. Opening his mouth, Ichigo let her massive pillowy tit flop down onto their pressed together chests.

"Ahh~ Fuck!" He grunted heavily under the immense weight of his impending orgasm. It felt so intense! The buildup from sleeping all night next to such an erotic body, then thrusting into her damp slot the minute he woke up, and finally to eating her out as his sister ran into the room. All the teasing and edging was now culminating in a ferocious climax.

He didn't care if Karin could still be within earshot, he was going to be as vocal as he wanted.

"Hngh!" Ichigo hissed, feeling his balls clench tightly in his dripping wet sack that flapped against her bouncy rear. He held on tightly to his curvy, doughy woman and pressed their bodies together, wanting to be as close to her as possible.

Kukaku wished to be close to him as well, though she took it a step further and leaned into a lewd, open mouth kiss. Naturally, both of their tongues slithered out from their respective tongues to do the dance of the French.

Her hand tangled itself tightly into his orange locks, feeling the intense throbbing of his cock build and build until it burst. Angrily, his cock throbbed and began to spew dozens of thick, syrupy semen into her baby chamber and flood her clogged cunt.

"Ahh~" Kukaku moaned into the kiss, lustfully massaging his wet appendage with her own. She felt her pussy get creamed to full capacity. This caused her body to instantly emulate his, enforcing her own orgasm to follow suit. "Goddamn!" She purred, her nipples nearly piercing into his taut skin.

Her silvery juices squirted against his pelvis, washing him down with his own cum mixed in with hers, though the hot water splashing against their skin via the showerhead did a great job of washing him clean.

As his twitching cock shot the last few strings of his dying load, Ichigo continued to hold her. He moved away from his mouth to release a few pent-up breaths. Of course, he couldn't stop staring at her mirthful, half-lidded green eyes that looked very pleased with herself.

"I knew you had it in you, brat." Kukaku smirked, this time calling him this derogatory nickname as a term of endearment. "Practice makes perfect."

Ichigo chuckled softly, still somewhat out of breath. "Well, looks like we'll get to practice a lot today." He told her, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Kukaku leaned in her head towards him, kissing his strong jawline. "I'm sure they left by now… we have the whole house to ourselves…" The firecracker mentioned huskily.

The two cousins shared a look, both so glad that their family was gone, and they had no intention of joining them.

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

Dressed in lounge clothes that perfectly illustrated a person's intention of not going out in public and staying inside to waste the day away, Ichigo and Kukaku peacefully sat on the couch. They were both staring blankly at the screen that showed some nonsense about nature, but neither paid attention.

The two were disheveled and tired beyond belief. Ichigo and Kukaku did nothing all day but fuck each other's brains out, not even stopping to eat or rest.

Kukaku was dressed in one of his thin white tank tops and silky black basketball shorts. The miniscule top allowed for easy access to her mouthwatering jumbo tits and the loose basketball shorts could easily be slid down for quick penetration. Her simple, two item outfit was riddled with stains of various substances and looked loose and strained from different angles.

Ichigo's outfit, or lack thereof, was no different. All he wore was a pair of grey sweatpants that were nearly ripped from how many times they were tugged down. Still moist patches riddled the crotch area of the garment as well.

Their hair was messy, they both reeked of sweat and sex, and both could still go for another round if the other made the move despite their spiraling condition.

Their momentary peace was interrupted by a low growl emanating from Kukaku's stomach. Upon hearing her own body's betrayal, Kukaku quietly cursed but Ichigo just laughed.

"Does the little piggy want to eat?" Ichigo snickered, jabbing his index finger into her meaty leg.

The woman did not find the joke funny and growled at him. "Shut the fuck up, dick." She barked. However, Ichigo just laughed this off and continued.

"You'd think you'd be full with how much of my cum you swallowed." He said.

Kukaku rolled her eyes, but her mood quickly turned around once Ichigo's own stomach let out a rumble of his own. "Well, hungry? I could let you eat my pussy again~" This time Kukaku was the one to tease him.

However, Ichigo didn't mind the prospect of gorging down on her tasty snatch, even if it still leaked of his own semen. The two had done many vile acts by this point in the day, no sense in stopping now.

"I wouldn't mind that…" He told her, slowly grabbing on to one of her hefty jugs and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Kukaku smirked wickedly and made to remove her shorts. However, the two were again interrupted by the sound of the front door being unlocked.

Both cousins released a frustrated sigh. It was fun while it lasted, they both thought. Now was the time for their family to come barging in and wondering where the two have been all day and what they did.

Ichigo and Kukaku discussed this earlier, they would simply pretend to still be feuding and explain that they got into an argument and both mutually decided they would just ruin everyone else's time if they hashed it out in public. Of course, to keep suspicions low, they would still act mad at each other.

But, that would start once their family walked in. They still had a few quick seconds, something Ichigo quickly capitalized on by shooting a quick kiss at Kukaku and another squeeze of her pliant breast meat before jumping up and crashing into another chair to distance themselves.

Kukaku grinned as she watched him try to look angry. That scowl that seemed permanently glued on his face all the time never reared its ugly head during the time they were alone. Now he was having trouble putting it back on.

Day 2 of her stay was done, and she'd mark it down as a complete success and time well spent.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Hey everyone! Enjoy this update? Cause I sure did enjoy writing it! Kukaku is a great gal, the perfect antithesis to Ichigo… did I use that word correctly? Tried to make it work cause you know, Uryu and all that. But anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you guys think, because depending on the feedback it will decide if Kukaku stays for just one more night or two night. Anyways, see you guys around!**

**Wait, wait, wait, hold up. **

**I just thought of something. **

**I first started writing fanfiction for Bleach and often times, I'd write little omakes at the end of the chapters I uploaded just like that Shinigami Book Golden (if that was even the correct name of it) stuff that Kon would do in the anime. Maybe now would be a great time to bust one out and see if I still got it?**

* * *

**Bad Blood: Omake!**

Yoruichi smiled softly as she leaned back onto the padded table of the spa she was in. Curious, she looked next to her to see how her friend was fairing.

"I'm so glad you decided to come visit the World of the Living, Kukaku. There are so many luxuries you have to experience while you're here!" The dark-skinned ninja smiled, clearly enjoying the company of one of her longest friends.

Kukaku just smiled uneasily as she laid back, trying to imitate Yoruichi who looked far too comfortable for someone who was lying down naked on a table. Then again, it was Yoruichi, the known exhibitionist.

"Yeah… thanks for inviting me to this place…" Kukaku nodded her head in thanks to the purple-haired vixen. She just didn't feel right, lying completely bare in this cold room that was decently lit.

Worst of all, Kukaku looked at a small older woman who was gathering supplies near the door to the hallway.

Coughing, Kukaku tried to focus on something else. "Err, so… tell me what this is again?" She looked to Yoruichi.

The curvy woman, though not nearly as stacked as Kukaku, giggled at her friend. "This is called a 'Brazilian Wax'. All the women in the World of the Living are getting them."

As soon as Yoruichi had said that, the small woman turned around and approached Kukaku's table. The woman looked as ancient as Kukaku and Yoruichi were but lacked the Soul aspect of her being that kept the two looking so youthful.

"Okay, we start with you." The old woman announced in a quick, nearly broken statement. Kukaku guessed being old here meant you had little time for words.

Of course, now being so close to Kukaku, the tiny spa worker's eyes nearly popped from her skull as she laid her eyes on Kukaku's vast, dark bush that graced her pelvis.

"Oh dear. You will take some extra work!" The lady said, reaching into her back pocket to retrieve some scissors.

This quickly got Kukaku's attention as she now knew what this place was all about. "Oh no!" Kukaku crossed her legs and placed her hands at the apex of her thick thighs. "The bush stays!"

"No! Bush no good! Boyfriends hate that!" The spa attendant declared.

Kukaku was not convinced, because she knew for a fact Ichigo adored it. "Oh no, back off!" The Matriarch of the Shiba Clan threatened, swatting at the old lady.

Yoruichi sighed wearily. "Oh I wish you'd get rid of that rug, Ku. That's so 70's…" Yoruichi huffed.


End file.
